This application relates to containers and, in particular, to box-like cartons which are stackable.
It is known to provide various types of lidded cartons made of cardboard, paperboard and the like. Such cartons are commonly of a substantially rectangular, parallelepiped shape so that they can be easily stacked. For example, shoe boxes are commonly stacked in shoe retailing establishments, one atop the other and with adjacent stacks in abutting side-by-side relationship on shelving or the like. It can sometimes be difficult to grasp such a shoe box to extract it from the middle of a stack, particularly if the shoe box is of the type wherein the side and end walls of the cover or lid extend all the way to the bottom wall of the base, so that there is no lid rim or lip which can be easily grasped.
It is known to provide cartons with the various types of ventilation openings and hand openings to aid in lifting and carrying large cartons. However, these arrangements may not be suitable for a relatively small cartons, such as shoe boxes or the like.
This application discloses an improved stackable container which avoids disadvantages of prior containers while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
An important aspect is the provision of a stackable container with an access wall normally visible and accessible when stacked, with improved means for grasping the container and removing it from the stack.
Another aspect is the provision of a container of the type set forth with openings disposed at the junctions between the access wall and top and bottom walls.
In connection with the foregoing aspect, a further aspect is the provision of a container of the type set forth, having a base and a cover which overlaps the base, the openings extending through the overlapping portions of the base and cover walls.
A still further aspect is the provision of a foldable carton blank for forming a carton or container of the type set forth.